The California State University Los Angeles MBRS RISE program is part of the University's effort to develop the academic and research careers of minority science undergraduates and master of science students in the Department of Chemistry & Biochemistry and the Department of Biological Sciences. As described in the parent grant, Cal State LA MBRS RISE efforts include student participation in: 1) a strong academic curricular program in the sciences; 2) participation in enrichment activities, including discipline-based workshops on experimental techniques and instrumentation; and 3) contemporary research training under the direction of faculty Pls. Through the present supplemental application we request instrumentation that will be used in these three MBRS RISE student development activities, all in preparation for Ph.D. work in the biomedical sciences. Our MBRS RISE effort is congruent with the institutional goal of making the Cal State LA departments of Chemistry & Biochemistry, and Biological Sciences as the premier such departments among all comprehensive universities in the Western U.S. We request support for the acquisition of the following equipment in support of the MBRS-RISE research training and education efforts: a) two autoclaves; b) one Microplate Reader; and c) four combination spectrophotomer/fluorometer systems.